


Joyride

by soda_dreamer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: "Ripper" Rupert Giles, 1970s, Bad Boys, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, England (Country), Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_dreamer/pseuds/soda_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Ethan get up to some drunken dark magic shenanigans, set in 1978 during Giles' Ripper years. Probably canon compliant (if you ignore the smooching, though why would you?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

_Sheffield, 1978_

Giles and Ethan stumbled out of The Black Swan pub into the cold and wet October night, laughing hysterically. A heavy set and angry looking man stepped out shortly after them and angrily pointed.

“I don’t know woss in your ‘ead, boys. But you’re fucking barred!” the landlord shouted.

He looked like he wanted to admonish them for a bit longer but bit his lip, balled his hands into fists, turned around on the spot and slammed the pub doors shut.

Ethan found this hilarious, drunkenly stepping backwards to steady himself. Giles spat on the floor then took a cigarette out of his pocket and tried to light it, but failed. He dramatically threw his lighter down the street. “Bloody cheap Camden market crap!” He shouted, turning to Ethan. “Got a light, lover?”

Ethan clicked his fingers and a green flame appeared on top of his thumb, illuminating the pair of drunk punks. “This do, Ripper?”

Giles leaned in to the flame, lit his cigarette and watched the green fire dance around Ethan’s hand. He winked at Ethan, “Show off.” He said coyly, making Ethan grin.

“So. What now? It’s only just turned 1am so it’s far too early to go to bed.” Ethan asked Giles.

“We both know beds aren’t exclusively _just_ for sleep. And I’ve still got some chaos magic burning inside me. I fancy some mischief. Come on.” Giles replied.

They both began walking away from the pub, away from the brighter lights of the city and into the darkness of the seedier parts of town.

“What you in the mood for then, young Ripper? I quite fancy some transmogrification, haven’t done that since we saw Dierdre last. Let’s find some Mods and turn them into pigeons. Or summon a Fyarl demon again and set it loose in an old folks home like we did in Essex. You know I still can’t look at a wheelchair without laughing.” said Ethan.

“Don’t be so fucking boring. We do one of those we’ll be entertained for what, two bloody minutes? You’ve got no imagination. My blood’s full of cheap vodka and I’m still riding the high of chaos energy. I want something that will make my heart pump so hard it’ll make my blood burn in my veins. I want to do something that will make reality shiver.”

Ethan absent-mindedly rubbed the tattoo - the Mark of Eyghon – he had on his arm. “Oh I am liking where this could go.” He said excitedly, becoming more attracted to Giles with each passing second.

“I’ve got this combination of blood and black magicks I’ve been messing about with. If it works it’ll be… Something else.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Then we’ll be too dead to give a shit.”

Ethan nodded. “So what do we do?”

Giles pointed across the road, “First we steal that car.”

Ethan looked to where Giles was pointing and laughed loudly, Giles was pointing at an empty Jaguar MkII police car. They both walked confidently towards it.

“Magic or mundane?” Ethan asked.

“Half and half. Surprise me.”

Without breaking stride Ethan raised his hand and a brick flew out of a pile of rubbish that was on the street corner and smashed through one side window of the police car and out the other. Giles reached in, unlocked the door and got in, opening the other side for Ethan, then got to work pulling wires out from under the dashboard, hot wiring the car into life. “Like riding a bloody bicycle.” He said under his breath. He put the car into reverse and drove it hard towards the end of the street, stopping sharply.

“This street’s, what, 400 yards long? And see that narrow alley at the end? From ‘ere I can see it leads onto another street with a sharp corner just before the canals.” Giles stated.

“Your point?” Ethan responded.

“We’re gonna drive down this street as fast as this motor will take us, through that alley, hit that corner at 100mph and roll this jam sandwich across the canal onto the other side. And we’ll get out without a mark on us.”

“And how precisely do we achieve this?”

Giles pulled a box cutter knife out of his jeans. “Gimme your hand.”

Ethan put his hand out without hesitation. Giles plunged the blade into Ethan’s palm and quickly carved an Enochian occult symbol onto it, then did the same to himself. With his bleeding hand he grabbed Ethan’s, which had already formed a sizeable pool of blood. At no point did Ethan even flinch. Giles threw the knife into the back seat of the car and grabbed the back of Ethan’s head, pulling it towards his. Now Ethan flinched. He gasped in the split second before Giles kissed him, his mouth opening to let Giles in. He tasted like cigarettes and cheap alcohol. He tasted divine. Giles broke off the embrace, looked hard into Ethan’s eyes and said, "Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son." Letting go of Ethan’s hand the symbol he’d carved onto both of them began to glow, the blood boiled off and the wound healed up, a brief red scar lingered and then was gone. Giles smirked.

“For the next 30 seconds chaos protects us. It damages reality by bending it around us to the point that we can’t be harmed. Odds are stacked in our favour. Watch.”

Giles put the car into gear, gripped the steering wheel, revved the engine and let the handbrake off. The car lurched forward and shot off at speed, the engine growling as if possessed. 20mph became 30, then 40, 50, and 60. Giles was changing gear so fluidly the car barely lost any momentum. Ethan gripped the dashboard as the world around him went past at speed, the wind rushing around and through the broken window of the car. They were travelling at 75mph when the car reached the alley. For a moment Ethan wondered if the car would fit, then both wing mirrors disappeared as they hit the walls either side, the car now the exact width of the alley. Still accelerating and without touching the sides the car cleared the alley and fired out the other side. Ethan could barely see the upcoming corner and the canal that was over the embankment. Giles turned to look at Ethan and smirked again as he wrenched the steering wheel hard towards him. The tyres on the car screamed as they struggled to keep contact with the road, which they didn’t manage to do for very long. The car hit the kerb and flipped, momentarily leaving the road, spinning in the air and landing on the roof. The police lights and siren on top of the car dug into the ground and were obliterated by the force. The car continued its roll and launched into the air. Ethan was upside down and perceiving reality in slow motion at this point. Giles was yelling what sounded like The Clash lyrics on top of his voice. With a heavy thud the car landed on the other side of the canal, rolled twice more and came to a stop between two parked cars. The car was barely recognisable as a vehicle. It was more a piece of wreckage that someone had beaten into the rough shape of a car. All the glass was gone, the tyres were shredded and the engine was spewing smoke. Ethan looked over at Giles who was fumbling a cigarette into his mouth. “Got a light, lover?” He asked.


End file.
